onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro/Personality and Relationships
Zoro's sense of direction This is just something I caught (yet never realized before) while watching the DVDs that epitomizes Zoro's horrible sense of direction. In the Skypeia arc, Zoro critizes a South Bird that is following him for always looking the same direction, which is the very direction he SHOULD be headed, South. Zoro doesn't even make the connection that a South Bird must always look south and in this particular case, it's head completely turned around, meaning he was walking North! I bring this up because I want to know if this should be noted in the article as being a defining moment for Zoro's sense of direction? I know it's already been noted as a running gag, but this example takes the cake if you ask me; worse than getting the grove numbers mixed up on Saboady. --Kingluffy1 20:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It should be fine, as long as it happened in the manga too. I personally think that it should be added, but if it was anime-exclusive there might be some discrepencies. Or just say it was anime only.DancePowderer 21:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Zoro's chauvinism? It's never really been mentioned that Zoro considers women the weaker sex. He just doesn't want to hurt them. His supposed mild chauvinism is what Tashigi thinks. Wtf does this have to do with what I'm asking? Do you even know what chauvinism is? Did you even read what I wrote? I suggest you buy some glasses. High specs would be preferable. That... or a brain. Hey, hey go easy on the beginners. He or she probably meant to put that on a different section. Anyway those are actually very good points and very true too so I think we should add them to the actual page. As for what your asking, Im afraid its a little on the fence. Zoro claims that he doesn't consider woman as the weaker sex but his actions have proven against that thus far. We'll probably get to see more in the manga but for now we have to go with what's apparrant through his actions. But if he is a chauvinist, it's sad to say, but it would fit the samurai-esque image of his.Lexican (talk) 11:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) There's a thin line between chauvinism and chivarly. So it could very well be that. He had no problem attacking his childhood friend Kuina. Hey sorry about that mistake, it was a type error, totally my fault. Any way I understand your logic on why he shouldn't be considered a chauvinist. Back during the Logue Town arc it was first mentioned and we never really took it seriously. But with the fight with Monet there has been talk and honestly we just need to wait and watch. It could be argued that he went all out againt Kuina because he knew how good she was or we could even say that he became a chauvinist afterwards in life. Same time however, he attempted to attack and potentially kill Nami during the Arlong Park arc. So like the other guy said, it's on the fence.Saim.urman (talk) 21:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. I also want to apologize for my comment towards you. I was extremely angry that day and I took it out on you. I realize I shouldn't have done that. Also, if it's on the fence it should be mentioned as "It is unclear as of yet, but Zoro may or may not show signs of chauvinism, since...." not that it's clear. Because it isn't really. Zoro's arrogance and perceptive nature Zoro's arrogance Zoro has been considered to be proud and arrogant by many figures including Nami and Chopper. His refusal to believe in God is also likely based on his arrogance, not on any bitterness or resentment. However this pride does not derive from narcism, as Zoro is able to admit his weaknessess, even to an oponent during a fight. It simply comes from him knowing that he is a powerful warrior. His pride has served him well in battle such as, when he absorbed all of Luffy's pain combined with his own, he was able to, not only survive, but remain concious only through pride and determination. As such his pride adds to his incredible will power and endurance. He is, however not above forsaking his pride for the sake of others such as when he bowed to Mihalk in order to recieve training. Mihalk mused that an arrogant person like Zoro could only do such a thing when it was for someone other than himself. Zoro also has a tendency to mock his oponents, especially weaker ones. He called Hyouzou a frog at the bottom of a well, as he effortlessy cut him down. When facing Cabaji, he went as far as to stab his own self to point how weak Cabaji was compared to him (though this was removed in the anime). Zoro's perceptive nature Zoro's perceptive nature makes him a brilliant tactical maneuvarist. He is a fighter who would jump into the fray without hesitation and still remains tactical and observant. He never hinders when faced with matters of immediate consequences such as when approaching Ennies Lobby on Rocketman. In battle he will search for any opening or advantage he can get to secure victory as quickly as possible, while still maintaining a level of honour. This fact is supported when Brooke commented, during his fight with Ryumma, that Zoro was a power based sworsman and preferred quick finishes.Saim.urman (talk) 19:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Saim.urman I agree. these are actually valid points. I actually saw his arrogance mentioned in the misc section. I'm surprised to see how all this isn't already in the personality section.Lexican (talk) 07:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Usopp Althought there is a section for his relationship with Usopp and Chopper, the paragraph itself is short and contains no mention of said relationship with Usopp. Considering the amount of interactions and conversations these two have had, there should be a paragraph for him. 16:34, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Zoro calling Sanji by his name Under "Zoro and Sanji's rivalry" it says: "This has gotten to the point where Zoro has never actually referred to Sanji by his name." This isn't accurate. Zoro does call Sanji by his name in the Anime in Episode 71 when they meet each other and are both dragging along a dinosaur. As far as I know it happens only once, but it does. I don't know if it's in Manga as well, but I think it should be added. 18:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Separate Paragraphs I don't know why but Usopp and Chopper are combined yet it really only mentions Chopper. I don't know whether this just needs to be updated or if it was talked about previuously. Also this happens with Franky and Brook. There should be enough interaction between these characters and Zoro to show more than a mention or at least a paragraph. ASL Pirates 19:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Personality section To many section need no section needed in personality section including others as well Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:24, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Huh?! I mean his personality section is a mere wall of text that ends up in TL;DR when there's no sectioning. If you think there's way too many subsections, you should consider shortening the descriptions of each trait to one sentence and combine similar traits together so it looks more compact. This way, you can avoid this TL;DR article. It just doesn't look user-friendly the way it looks now, even with the "One Piece is a long series" argument. no not the best idea to solve it Cdswalkthrough (talk) 03:44, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Same thing applies to what you just did Sections split it up and is how we always do it. SeaTerror (talk) 08:10, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Cdswalkthrough, do you have any idea how big the personality section is? I divided the personality section for the same reasons we divided big mom's personality section: for easier navigation and organization.Fliu (talk) 13:15, July 17, 2018 (UTC)